legoatlantisfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:NOBODY
Welcome Hi, welcome to Lego Atlantis Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:NOBODY page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Crotocall (Talk) 18:28, January 2, 2010 Hi Crotocall! User:NOBODY Welcome! Welcome To The Wiki! Captain Rex is "The Head Honcho" around Here if You Have any Questions. But if You Need Help, I'm also (amazingly) an Admin. So.........I'll See You around The Wiki! [[User:Crotocall|'Croto']][[User talk:Crotocall|'call']] [[special:contributions/Crotocall| Happy New Year!!]] 19:33, January 2, 2010 (UTC) Worth It? Hi! I Was Wondering: Should I Buy 8059 or Not? I Mean, Is It Worth $7.99? [[User:Crotocall|'''Croto]][[User talk:Crotocall|'call']] [[special:contributions/Crotocall| Happy New Year!!]] 04:04, January 3, 2010 (UTC) Well I don't want to mislead you, but the key included in the set is better then then the Turtle Key (I don't know how good it is compared to other keys because I only own 2 sets with keys). The legs on the crab are hard to get them all on the ground, but the claws are nice, and the diver is cool (I like green, and the Harpoon I got is the first Harpoon I ever got). But the fact you have to put stickers on for the eyes is bad (My dad puts on the stickers for my sets). But other then the crab, this set is good for the diver, and an Awesome Key. P.S: It's even better if you can get it for $7.99 . I live in Canada, and here, this set is $9.99! NOBODY :Mmmmmmmm........I Was Gonna Buy it Just For The Crab! I'll Have to Re-think That Set. Thanks For Your Review (of sorts)! P.S. I Noticed on Your Page That You Wanted To Get 8059........ May I Be of Assistance? [[User:Crotocall|'''Croto]][[User talk:Crotocall|'call']] [[User blog:Crotocall/Review: 8059| Read My Review!!]] 21:01, January 3, 2010 (UTC) Good Review! Here in Canada 8059 is $19.99 . Lego is so expensive up here compared to US Prices. NOBODY P.S: The Crab is small, but the eyes, and the design on the back shell are all stickers. But the claws are excelent! NOBODY Lego.com This is Where The Fun Begins! [[User:Crotocall|'''Croto]][[User talk:Crotocall|'call']] [[User blog:Crotocall/Review: 8059| Read My Review!!]] 22:06, January 5, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for the reminder Crotocall! NOBODY STOP! Hold it! Are Those Names For The Divers Official? I'd Like to See a Link to Where You Found Their Names Before You Make Any more New Pages. [[User:Crotocall|'''Croto]][[User talk:Crotocall|'call']] [[User blog:Crotocall/Review: 8059| Read My Review!!]] 17:44, January 6, 2010 (UTC) :Nevermind, I See You Got Them From Lego.com! Sorry About That! P.S. The Divers Sure Look Cool with Those Suits on Huh? [[User:Crotocall|'''Croto]][[User talk:Crotocall|'call']] [[User blog:Crotocall/Review: 8059| Read My Review!!]] 17:48, January 6, 2010 (UTC) Ya, they look really cool. NOBODY Re:Template creation You'll Have to Ask Captain Rex About That. How About You Copy Your Post From My Talk Page & Post it on His. [[User:Crotocall|'''Croto]][[User talk:Crotocall|'call']] [[User blog:Crotocall/8060 Review| Read My Review!!]] 18:22, January 8, 2010 (UTC) Okay. NOBODY Oh Yeahhhhhh. Sooooooooo Coooooooool...... [[User:Crotocall|'First Mate ']][[User talk:Crotocall|'''Crotocall]] 18:25, January 15, 2010 (UTC) Your right, Sooooooooooooooooooooooo Cooooooooooooooooooool. NOBODY I Found Them Here. [[User:Crotocall|'First Mate ']][[User talk:Crotocall|'Crotocall']] 21:22, January 15, 2010 (UTC) ......... fuh-fuh-fuh-fuh-fuh-5 Hundred edits............... [[User:Crotocall|'First Mate ']][[User talk:Crotocall|'Crotocall']] ' 16:47, January 16, 2010 (UTC)' Thanks Crotocall for the idea on how to get 500 edits, I'm sorry your sad :(. this sentence isnt from crotocall, i have to say some thing about the Female scorpion, i think its a lobster. Well it may be a lobster, but on the Finish Atlantis website, they call it SKORPIONIVARTIJA, so I think it's a scorpion, but please don't mess up articles like you did on the Lego Atlantis: The Movie page. Naga Warrior? Hey, any idea where Naga warrior is from (source)? Kingcjc 22:04, January 16, 2010 (UTC) Eurobricks Scroll down if you don't see it yet. yes, but thats the pic, not the name. Kingcjc 22:16, January 16, 2010 (UTC) Unnamed Diver Where is The The Source For The Unnamed Diver Being Axel Storms? [[User:Crotocall|'First Mate ']][[User talk:Crotocall|'Crotocall']] 20:10, January 17, 2010 (UTC) :Nevermind, But How Do You Know That Picture is Official? [[User:Crotocall|'First Mate ']][[User talk:Crotocall|'Crotocall']] 20:12, January 17, 2010 (UTC) ::It was probably taken from a Lego Magazine/catalog. NOBODY :::I Still Don't Think We Should Delete It Right Now. But If You Claim He's Really Axel, Than I Guess I Have To. And That Template You Made For The Keys Was a Great Idea! I Never Would Have Thought of That! Keep Up The Good Work! P.S. You've Watched The Movie, Haven't You? [[User:Crotocall|'First Mate ']][[User talk:Crotocall|'Crotocall']] 20:31, January 17, 2010 (UTC) ::::I don't have cable, and I'm not supposed to go to youtube. I don't think you know how much perverted videos there is on youtube. NOBODY :::::Fine With Me. [[User:Crotocall|'First Mate ']][[User talk:Crotocall|'Crotocall']] 21:39, January 17, 2010 (UTC) ::::::I've Deleted The Page. I Sure Hope You Were Right. [[User:Crotocall|'First Mate ']][[User talk:Crotocall|'Crotocall']] 01:05, January 18, 2010 (UTC) Congrats! Congrats on 600 Edits! Thanks For Your Dedication To Lego & Lego Atlantis wiki! [[User talk:Crotocall|'First Mate ']][[User:Crotocall|'Crotocall ']] ' 02:36, January 21, 2010 (UTC)' Thanks Crotocall. User:NOBODY/Sig. this is an unregestered constributer, WHY DID YOU DELETE THE L.A.N.S.E. PAGE!!!!! Its a real lego Atlantis diver statue! Provide me with a picture, (Or a link to the picture, or where you found this info) and I'll ask Crotocall to revise it. BUT, continue to mess up pages like mines, and I'll have you blocked. Oh, and don't feel bad for being angry, I did the same thing on another wiki.. User:NOBODY/Sig I Can't Revise it.......Once You Delete a Page, It And Everyones' Contributions to That Page, are Deleted. [[User talk:Crotocall|'First Mate ']] [[User:Crotocall|'Crotocall ']] 00:13, January 23, 2010 (UTC) : Well, I don't mean to but in here, but you actually could restore the page if you really had to. :) 23:10, January 25, 2010 (UTC) ::Oh. Cptain Rex, can you promote me to an admin? Please? User:NOBODY RE: Promoting * Hi. Sorry, I've been really busy lately and kind of inactive here and at Brickipedia. Btw, if you need to contact me, don't forget you can leave me a message here, but it's okay. :) And yes, I would be happy to promote you on here! You and Crotocall have been really great at keeping the site up and running while I was busy. I probably won’t be on as much as before, as I don’t have nearly as much wiki time, but I might be able to edit a little. But thanks for all your help on here. You and Crotocall are now Bureaucrats in the hope that you guys can keep the wiki going if I for some reason had to leave. :D Have fun! 23:23, January 25, 2010 (UTC) ::Thanks Cptain Rex! User:NOBODY ::: Yes,Yes, Thank You!! I'm Happy Your Still Active Captain Rex! Thank You For Your Help! [[User talk:Crotocall|'First Mate ']] [[User:Crotocall|'Crotocall ']] 23:27, January 25, 2010 (UTC) Good Work! Hey! I Just Noticed The Secret Journal of Dr.Artimus Rhodes Page........And I Just Wanted To Say That That is Excellent Work! I Can't Believe You Posted The Entire Story On To the Page! Now That's Dedication! Keep Up The Good Work! [[User talk:Crotocall|'First Mate ']] [[User:Crotocall|'Crotocall ']] 23:27, January 27, 2010 (UTC) Well actually copied it from Brickipidia, and pasted it here. It's not really stealing, because I would have taken 3 hours to right it out. So stealing copying the story from Brickipidia saved me 3 hours. --NOBODY (We mean the user) see Lego Atlantis: The Movie and parts in 3D With your 3D Diving Goggles Category:sig 14:48, January 28, 2010 (UTC) Look! Hey! This Wiki is Featured On The "What's Hot on Wiki" Section Near The Bottom of The Page!! This is Amazing! If You Don't See It, I Saw it at: 8:27 PM US Time. This is Unbelieveable! Amazing! Astonishing! I Can't Believe This Small Wiki...... [[User talk:Crotocall|'First Mate ']] [[User:Crotocall|'Crotocall ']] 04:30, January 29, 2010 (UTC)